Un Rombo Amoroso
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—Ehm...no...yo...yo...estoy no enamorado... —masculló, su rostro tornándose carmesí. El otro no se inmutó ante la pena del chico—Más te vale, Theodore—finalizó marchándose de allí con paso decidido, sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo y la túnica ondeando tras él—¿Por qué, Draco, acaso no quieres que te la quite?—Se burló, al Malfoy se le infló una vena en la sien."
1. Chapter 1

Mis amores, aquí está lo que prometí, el fanfic que no se enamoran al primer capítulo xDDD

ASH al principio será como un rombo amoroso, pero después será un triángulo (gracias imágenes de burdge burg por darme inspiración) y después será un rayita :B

Adivinen la pareja ganadora XD

okno, el título es medio raro, lo sé, pero me gustan los rombos amorosos.

2 DIAS PARA EN LLAMAS! tengo que releerlo U-U

Ahora que me acuerdo, a mi me gustaba el Dramione desde que jugué el primer videojuego a los 6 años. Pensaba que era Hermione y Draco me perseguía e-e

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los camarotes del tren, con un libro muggle en las manos y el rápido pasar de los árboles de la vía a Hogwarts a su lado izquierdo. El séptimo año sería normal, comparado con los demás, sin ningún problema con Voldemort o monstruos perdidos en los terrenos del castillo. La cortina de color azul estaba corrida, por lo que la chica no podía observar a los que pasaban por el pasillo del expreso para entrar y saludar a sus amigos no fallecidos en la guerra. Pero la castaña estaba sola, no había nadie sentado con ella, acompañada por su soledad y el texto de "Diez Negritos" de Agatha Christie.

Claro que no contó con que la puerta se abriría y entraría el opuesto del trío Dorado.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí...santurrona Granger, sin la comadreja y el cara rajada—Se burló un rubio platinado con sorna, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Hermione con diversión.

Ella no dio el más mínimo amago de querer responderle a su oración.

—Déjala tranquila Draco, es mejor que estar acompañados de Pansy y de Astoria—murmuró otro chico, al que Hermione reconoció como Theodore Nott, uno de los acompañantes Slytherianos de Malfoy. El chico de cabello oscuro se sentó a su lado, mientras que Zabinni y Malfoy se acomodaban al otro extremo, criticando en voz baja a Hermione. El Nott se acercó a ella, detallando el título del texto que leía y sonrió—, oh, no sabía que la chica presente tenía buen gusto literario—susurró mirándola con ojos cálidos. La castaña levantó la vista y le observó en busca de alguna artimaña o malicia en el comentario.

Era la primera vez que un Slytherin le hablaba sin mofarse de su sangre.

—Pues pensé que por estar rodeado del prostituto de Hogwarts y del chico que nunca está acompañado de una chica, no tenías idea de lo que era un libro—dijo ella en respuesta, cerrando el libro y colocándolo en su regazo, sobre la falda negruzca planchada pulcramente. Theo sólo sonrió.

—Pues debo distraerme con algo—Continuó él—, son muy mala influencia, pero amigos, al fin y al cabo. Ahora, volviendo a ese libro en tus manos... ¿1939, no?—preguntó arqueando una ceja, estirando sus brazos hacia adelante. Malfoy y Zabinni conversaban, ajenos a la agradable charla que mantenían los otros dos ocupantes.

—Sí...tengo Asesinato en el Orient-Express, pero aún no lo comienzo—contestó, él le caía bien, por alguna razón desconocida, pero le agradaba.

—¿Y dónde pondrás tantos libros? Estoy seguro que los cuartos compartidos de los Gryffindors no son tan grandes—murmuró, se sentía bien entablar una conversación sana con alguien. Con Draco las tenía, puesto que leía mucho, pero siempre era arrastrado por alguna de las chicas de Slytherin y le dejaba abandonado.

Siempre.

—No, esta vez McGonagall me envió una carta y me dijo que ahora soy Premio Anual y por lo tanto tengo mi propia habitación—Sonrió con esperanza, juntando sus manos con alegría. No tendría que estar con Pavarti, ni pensar en lo vacía que se vería la cama de Lavender, o de cómo serían las demás compañeras que la reemplazarían. No, este año no.

—¿Premio Anual?—La situación tomó por sorpresa tanto al rubio, como al Nott, que la observaban—...pero...pero..—balbuceó Theo, intercalando sus ojos desde Hermione hasta su amigo el Malfoy.

—Yo soy Premio Anual, Granger—soltó Draco frunciendo el ceño. ¡¿Cómo mierdas se atrevía McGonagall a poner a Granger con él?! Sería como mezclar a un calamar gigante con un perro, o poner un fósforo y gasolina juntos. Una mezcla fatal, o al menos extremadamente grave para el perro, en el primer caso.

—No...—La voz de Hermione había desaparecido casi por completo, su compañero sería Draco Malfoy, aquel que la había odiado por siete años de su vida, aquel que traicionó a todo Hogwarts, aquel que no tuvo el valor de asesinar a Dumbledore. Aquel que los había ayudado al filtrar información de los mortífagos para la Orden del Fénix.

Y estaría con él, solos, en una misma Sala Común.

Mierda. Sólo podía pensar que ese año sería una gran y total mierda.

* * *

MIERDAS EVERYWHERE  
Diez Negritos es un libro genial, léanlo, se quedarán en chok con el final xD

TANTANTAN

Aclaro, aquellos que dejen reviews me pueden ayudar a escribir e-e estoy abierta a sugerencias..ok, eso se leyó feo xD

LaRavenclawDesorientada. Anteriormente SlenderGirl, pero por pura rareza, me cambié el nombre :BB


	2. Chapter 2

ASI QUE LES GUSTÓ! e-e

me siento popular ASH.

Bien, ya que dijeron que soy mala porque les dejé con ese capítulo, les iba a dar una sola hoja, pero luego me puse de buenas y les puse dos hojas y media :B

Forever Troll.

El punto es que les gustó JA!

Aún no termino, sigo por allí mendigando reviews.

* * *

—Theo, vamos a estudiar en la biblioteca—sonrió Hermione tomando de la mano a su amigo y caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Luego de llegar al castillo, tanto Draco como Hermione dividieron todo, y casi no se dirigían la palabra. También se debía tener en cuenta el hecho de que cierto rubio Slytheriano se pasaba toda la noche con "invitadas" en el sofá de la sala. Claro que a la castaña esas pequeñeces no le interesaban.

Ahora, sin Harry ni Ron para molestarla, tenía un nuevo amigo, Theo Nott la acompañaba a cualquier lugar, hablaban de libros, música, e incluso cine muggle. La chica había encontrado a alguien como ella.

—Hermione, cálmate—murmuró el Nott ya dentro de la biblioteca. Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas con rapidez, sacando sus libros, pluma, tinta y pergamino, para comenzar el informe de Runas Antiguas—, creo que el significado de esa aparece en uno de los libros de allá—Señaló a un estantería tras ella, la castaña suspiró y se levantó de la silla con pesadez. Theo sabía que ella era femenina, quizás demasiado, con las piernas largas y torneadas casi totalmente ocultas tras las medias negras y la falda por las rodillas, la camiseta y la túnica estiradas para que no se le notara el pecho, y el cabello castaño que ahora usualmente ataba en una coleta de caballo. Se sorprendía de que Draco aún no intentase algún movimiento, alguna insinuación, aunque tal vez eso se debiera a que no quería ser honesto con sí mismo.

Theo sonrió cuando la chica no pudo alcanzar el libro que quería, mirándola girarse y sonrojarse al darse cuenta de su profunda observación. El Slytherin se levantó y la ayudó, sobrepasándola y agachando la cabeza para verla a los ojos almendra.

—La próxima vez, puedes pedir ayuda, Hermione—susurró contra su oído, notando cómo se ruborizaba más y se colocaba nuevamente en su sitio, con la vista clavada en el texto y en el pergamino.

—Nott—dijo otra voz a las espaldas del chico, este se giró para encontrarse con el Malfoy—, necesito que vengas en este instante. Granger, espero que seas desdichada sin mi amigo a tu lado—finalizó arrastrándole fuera de la habitación. Hermione siguió mirando los libros cabizbaja.

Está bien, lo de las chicas en el sofá si le molestaba. Demasiado.

No la dejaban concentrarse en el libro. Sí, eso.

—¡No puedo creer que estés juntándote con una _sangresucia_—masculló frunciendo el ceño el rubio platinado, cruzando los brazos con enojo y mirando a su mejor amigo con frialdad.

—¡Pues no puedo creer que te llevas a medio Hogwarts en las noches para tener sexo salvaje y no la dejas estudiar!—reclamó él en respuesta, las ojeras que la Granger traía a veces durante la mañana le dejaban continuamente preocupado.

—¿Te estás enamorando, Theo?—La voz del Malfoy se volvió cortante, Theo sudó.

—Ehm...no...yo...yo...estoy no enamorado... —masculló, su rostro tornándose carmesí. El otro no se inmutó ante la pena del chico.

—Más te vale, Theodore—finalizó marchándose de allí con paso decidido, sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo y la túnica ondeando tras él.

—¿Por qué, Draco, acaso no quieres que te la quite?—Se burló, al Malfoy se le infló una vena en la sien, siguiendo su camino hasta el Gran Comedor.

Él jamás se enamoraría de una _sangresucia, _y menos si esa es Hermione Granger. La Granger que camina en las mañanas con sólo una camiseta y un brasier. La Granger que se queda dormida en la Sala Común y despierta misteriosamente con una cobija sobre sí, abrigándola. La Granger que lo atosigaba en todo momento.

Esa Granger.

* * *

—¿Qué te dijo, Theo?—preguntó la castaña, ingenua a los acontecimientos pasados antes. El chico iba a contestar, pero una lechuza entró y se paró en el hombro de la chica—, oh, hola... ¿me traes la carta de Harry?—La lechuza ululó en respuesta, y cuando su dueña le quitó la correspondencia, se que quedó mirándole—, cierto, cierto, pídele a Ginny que comparta la de Pig—Sonrió y el ave se marchó en un aleteo—_"Herms ¡Hola! Perdón por no haberte contestado antes, pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente, tú sabes, cosas de Aurores. ¿Cómo está Ginny? Desde que terminamos hemos sido grandes amigos, ¿te gustaría pasarte por aquí en estos días? Podríamos vernos en Diagon, necesito arreglar unas cosas con mi varita. Saludos y abrazos, Harry"_—Terminó de leer la carta la chica. Claro que no se daba cuenta de que Harry la había invitado a una cita.

El Nott frunció el ceño con enojo.

—¡Qué bien!—exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con Harry que lo ideal era que hablaran un rato para distraerse

—Uhú—refunfuñó el moreno con enojo. Debía confesarlo.

Un mes y medio, y se había enamorado de Hermione.

—¡Hola Hermione!—Saludó otra voz pasando a su lado, una rubia de ojos azules sonrió con amabilidad, sus aretes de rábanos colgado en sus orejas, casi cubiertas por el cabello casi blanquecino. Similar al de Draco—...hola...¿Theo? Es un nombre muy bonito—El chico se quedó embobado, quizás era su mirada, o su forma de comportarse libre de cualquier problema.

El total opuesto a él.

—Uh...¿Hermione, qué le sucede al chico lindo?—interrogó la chica con suavidad. La Gryffindor no supo que contestar, así que sólo se encogió de hombros con duda. Para ella los chicos de Hogwarts eran el total opuesto de los que aparecen en sus novelas juveniles—¿Por qué no vienes al lago más tarde? Veré los thestrals—Ofreció la chica con una risa suave. Theo se le quedó mirando. Hermione le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo no podré, pero estoy segura de que Theo estaría encantado—El aludido se ruborizó fuertemente, y murmuró algo como un "Sí, tal vez eso sea lo más seguro".

* * *

—Hermione, gracias por acompañarme a arreglar mi varita, ese estúpido me la dobló pensando que no lo golpearía—Sonrió Harry a su mejor amiga. El moreno adoraba la compañía de Hermione—¿Quieres ir por un...helado?—preguntó con voz dudosa.

—Uh...claro—balbuceó adelantándose. Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaban mirándose frente a frente con sus helados.

—Eh...Herms, quería hablarte sobre que..uh...bueno, me par...

—Dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿cuándo le dirás a Ron?—interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ron? No-no sé de qué me hablas...—tartamudeó ruborizándose, su piel pálida colorándose de carmesí. Ella no podía saber eso. Hermione no podía saber que llevaba años enamorado de Ronald Weasley, su compañero Auror. Definitivamente se lo estaba imaginando.

—Merlín, Harry, no soy una estúpida—refunfuñó ella apartando el helado de chocolate—¿No será que no quieres aceptarlo? Sé que desde sexto año estás enamorado de él, porque te vi llorando en la tienda de campaña, o susurrando su nombre.

—¡No, Hermione...yo...!—Su garganta se estaba trabando, no podía pronunciar las palabras bien.

Hermione sonrió.

—Uhm...entonces, supongo que para causarle celos a Ron, me pediste salir a arreglar una varita que "rompieron" unos mortífagos, y luego me invitaste a comer un helado—La castaña analizaba la figura tensa del moreno—, porque Ron viene cada tarde a comer uno—Suspiró y luego comió otra cucharada de helado.

—Herms...es que...bueno, él me gusta, pero no quiero decirle porque sino no me hablará...—susurró en voz baja. Hermione observaba con ojos abiertos detrás del Potter.

—Uhm...Harry, creo que no deberás decirle nada más—murmuró señalando a sus espaldas, el chico se giró, sólo para encarar a un Weasley sonrojado y con la boca formando una pequeña "o".

—¡Ron!—exclamó Harry, volteó su mirada para buscar ayuda en Hermione, pero esta se había marchado rápidamente. Ella definitivamente no quería meterse en problemas tan...fuertes.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, maldita sea?—La voz del pelirrojo se encontraba cerca de él, y no se había dado cuenta de que Ronald le había estado abrazando con fuerza. Harry correspondió torpe, rodeando con sus brazos a su mejor amigo.

—Porque...fui un tonto...

—Entonces yo también fui un tonto.

* * *

LOS DEJO CON EL SUSPENSO EH?!

estoy obsesionada con Harry y Ron juntos. Quizás es un impulso raro que me dio al leer un fic. A lo mejor es Viruela demoníaca.

Vieron? para comenzar, los que creen que Theo y Hermione quedarán juntos, no sé, porque yo no hago las cosas así U-U. Soy especialista en Dramiones. Lo que sí es que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para los próximos caps XDDD

los mataré.

ASH todavía falta mucho. Como dos páginas. Así que o dejan el fav o no subo más D:

No sabía que en dos días podía conseguir 7 follows, nuevo récord.

Y yo pensando aquí que el summary estaba horrible y el título iba a ser odiado Q-Q

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada que mendiga café.


End file.
